


Leave a Voicemail; Then Erase It

by INTPSlytherin_reylove97



Series: Say It [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthony Needs a Chill Pill, Banter, Bisexual Benedict Bridgerton, Bridgerton Family Feels, Bridgertons Being Bridgertons, Chaotic Bridgertons, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Humor, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTPSlytherin_reylove97/pseuds/INTPSlytherin_reylove97
Summary: “He [Anthony] spoke often about his family. He kept in contact with all of them, be it scheduled phone calls, emails, video calls, or the vague and disgruntled text message. Strict tabs on all of them. It was his duty as their elder brother and, for many of them, father figure.”–from Chapter 1 of 'Couldn’t Say It to Myself'The infamous Bridgerton email chain and group chat, amongst other communications.A companion fic to 'Couldn't Say It To Myself.'
Relationships: Anthony & Benedict & Colin & Daphne & Eloise & Francesca & Gregory & Hyacinth Bridgerton, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Francesca Bridgerton/John Stirling I, Francesca Bridgerton/Michael Stirling, Hyacinth Bridgerton/Gareth St. Clair, Lucy Abernathy/Gregory Bridgerton, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Series: Say It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216094
Comments: 44
Kudos: 217





	1. Read. The. Email.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember those companion fics I mentioned for 'Couldn't Say It To Myself'? THIS IS ONE OF THEM!
> 
> A fic containing texts, emails, and other forms of communication between our favorite band of siblings (and spouses!) as we go through this universe!
> 
> This first chapter is set prior to the events of 'Couldn't Say It To Myself.' 
> 
> And FYI, these names are WHAT COLIN has for his siblings in HIS PHONE. As we go on we'll learn all the little nicknames the Bridgertons have for each other in their contacts. It'll be fun ;)
> 
> Typos will be fixed later! Enjoy :)

* * *

_From Colin Bridgerton’s personal mobile phone…_

**_🐝_ ** **_BRIDGERTON 8 GROUP CHAT_ ** **_🐝_ **

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_Everyone—I sent out an email regarding July Holiday._ **

**_Please read it thoroughly and reply back in a timely fashion._ **

**_Thank you._ **

**_A.B._ **

****

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_It’s not loading. I can’t find it._ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_Are you connected to the internet, Gregory?_ **

****

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_YES._ **

****

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_WAIT._ **

****

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_NO._ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_What the hell are they teaching you at that boarding school?_ **

**_You cannot tell when you are connected to the internet?_ **

**_That’s a pity._ **

****

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_I LEARNED PLENTY._ **

**_AND I DON’T NEED YOUR SARCASM._ **

**_I’m on holiday damn it. I’m at home._ **

****

****

** COLIN **

**WAIT.**

**Is the internet not working at Mother’s?**

****

****

** COLIN **

**because I was planning on crashing there tonight**

**after my connecting flight. I have a post I need to make!**

****

****

****

**_ Hyacinthus _ **

**_It’s working._ **

****

****

**_ Hyacinthus _ **

**_At least…it is working for ME._ **

****

****

**_ Franny & Not Zoey _ **

**_Why don’t you use a mobile hotspot Colin?_ **

****

****

** COLIN **

**because I hardly ever use my phone plan**

**unless it is to talk you idiots**

**remember I TRAVEL FOR A LIVING?????**

****

****

**_ Franny & Not Zoey _ **

**_Hold on…_ **

****

**_ Franny & Not Zoey _ **

**_I don’t have an email either._ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_Anthony! Did you send the email???_ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_I don’t have a notification anywhere!_ **

**_Anthony!_ **

****

****

**_ BENNY BOY _ **

**_You are in the group chat Daff._ **

**_We are ALL getting the text messages._ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_I KNOW WHICH CHAT I AM TEXTING TO BENEDICT._ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_Anthony is more likely to check the group chat_ **

**_than individual emails or texts. Trust me._ **

****

****

**_ BENNY BOY _ **

**_But WE—as in the other siblings in the group chat—_ **

**_get all the notifications too._ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_I don’t think he sent the email._ **

**_I don’t have a notification either._ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_I asked Simon if he got an email from Anthony_ **

**_and he said no._ **

****

****

**_ Hyacinthus  _ **

**_No email here_ ** **_😑_ **

****

****

**_ BENNY BOY _ **

**_I doubt Anthony would send the text_ **

**_without sending the email._ **

**_Maybe a glitch happened?_ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_You have FAR too much faith in our older brother._ **

****

****

** COLIN **

**I SECOND THAT!**

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_You are all aware I can SEE THESE RIGHT?_ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_It’s a GROUP CHAT_ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_AS IN MULTIPLE PEOPLE ARE IN THE CHAT._ **

**_AS IN *I’M* IN THE CHAT._ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_We have gone over this a thousand times—_ **

**_DON’T TALK SHIT ABOUT EACH OTHER IN THIS CHAT._ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_We know_ ** **_😉_ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_Don’t make me block you._ **

****

****

**_ Hyacinthus _ **

**_Empty threat._ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_I’ll block you too!_ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_Empty threat._ **

**_Like you can handle ‘blocking’ us._ **

**_You’d lose your shit in a day!_ **

****

****

****

** COLIN **

**She does have a point** **🤔**

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_Aren’t you supposed to be on a plane?_ **

****

** COLIN **

**Layover.**

**Netflix password not working.**

**This is my entertainment.**

****

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_DAMN. IT WASN’T JUST ME THEN._ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_WHO THE FUCK CHANGED THE PASSWORD AGAIN?_ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_I no longer use the family Netflix account so don’t look at me._ **

****

****

**_ BENNY BOY _ **

**_No one was looking at you Daphne._ **

****

****

** COLIN **

**But you probably gave us a reason to now** **👀** **👀** **👀**

****

****

**_ Franny & Not Zoey _ **

**_I was wondering why it logged me out…_ **

****

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_I….might…have….perhaps…._ **

****

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_changedthepassword_ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_WHAT THE FUCK MAN?_ **

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_My laptop updated and it logged me out_ **

**_and I couldn’t remember the password!_ **

**_I’M SORRY_ **

****

****

**_ BENNY BOY _ **

**_WHY DIDN’T YOU TEXT ONE OF US?_ **

**_WE COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU THE PASSWORD_ **

****

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_I PANICKED OKAY?_ **

****

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_AND NO ONE RESPONDED BACK TO ME IN THE CHAT!!!_ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_Oh shit….no one did respond. Ekkkkkkk._ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_Though I have to admit this is fucking hilarious._ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_I would like to remind EVERYONE I am the one who pays_ **

**_for the Netflix account and I will once again remind everyone_ **

**_GET YOUR OWN ACCOUNT. The only two I should be paying for_ **

**_are Gregory and Hyacinth; they are the only two who should_ **

**_have a profile ON MY NETFLIX. The rest of you have JOBS and_ **

**_INCOME. WE ARE BEYOND A JOINT ACCOUNT._ **

****

****

** COLIN **

**You sound like someone who is upset**

**about getting locked out of his own account ekkk**

****

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_🤭_** **_🤭_** **_🤭_**

****

**** ****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_HAS ANYONE READ THE EMAIL?_ **

**_HMMM?_ **

**_ANYONE?_ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_NO ONE CAN FIND THE EMAIL ANTHONY!_ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_Did you NOT read the messages above?_ **

**_None of us can find it!_ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_Did you accidently *not* send it?_ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_I SENT IT._ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_I am looking at it right now._ **

**_The email is sent. It is categorized as ‘SENT’._ **

**_I don’t know why any of you can’t find it._ **

****

****

** COLIN **

**Still nothing on my end.**

****

****

**_ BENNY BOY _ **

**_Same._ **

****

****

**_ Hyacinthus  _ **

**_Ditto._ **

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_Nothing here._ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_Yup. Same for me._ **

****

****

**_ Franny & Not Zoey _ **

**_^^^^_ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_Wait!_ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_I found it!_ **

****

****

** COLIN **

**WHERE?**

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_……….my spam folder_ ** **_😬_ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_Mine’s there too! Yay!_ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_How on earth did it go to spam?_ **

**_I marked it urgent._ **

****

****

**_ Franny & Not Zoey _ **

**_Sometimes email accounts will automatically_ **

**_send emails from certain senders to the spam_ **

**_folder. Especially if they are repeated, insistent and_ **

**_ignored for an extend period of time._ **

**_Or if the recipient repeatedly puts this sender’s emails in_ **

**_their spam folder._ **

****

****

**_ Franny & Not Zoey _ **

**_Just saying *shrugs*_ **

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_Do. You. Mark. My. Emails. As. SPAM?_ **

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_Define ‘SPAM’?_ **

****

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_YOU SEND A LOT OF EMAILS._ **

**_IT’S HARD TO KEEP UP!_ **

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_You DO send a lot of emails…_ **

**_But it’s because you care about us and we understand that._ **

**_Don’t we, everyone?_ **

****

****

** COLIN **

**Honestly Anthony you’re almost as bad as when Daff**

**use to send all of us our daily horoscopes.**

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_I STILL SEND THOSE._ **

**_YOU HAVENT BEEN GETTING THEM?_ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_Shit Colin. Really?_ **

****

** COLIN **

**You know what?**

**My plane is about to board so….**

**BYE.**

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_READ. THE. EMAIL._ **

**_IT IS ABOUT SPECIAL GROCERY REQUESTS!_ **

**_WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT AUBREY HALL_ **

**_NEEDS TO KEEP STOCKED DURING HOLIDAY!_ **

****

****

** COLIN **

**IT IS?**

****

****

**_ Daff _ **

**_IT IS!_ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO SOONER?_ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_Because. I. Thought. You’d. All. Read. The. Email._ **

**_IT’S NOT THAT HARD!_ **

****

****

**_ BENNY BOY _ **

**_Email read. Reply sent._ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_Thank you, Benedict._ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_At least I know ONE of my siblings is capable_ **

**_of following simple directions._ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_Oh shut up. He has your emails marked as spam too._ **

****

****

** COLIN **

**Sent the first half of my requests.**

**I wasn’t lying when I said I need to board!**

**Will send the second half when I land.**

**_ Daff _ **

**_Be safe Col! Love you!_ **

****

****

**_ Hyacinthus _ **

**_See you soon!_ **

****

****

**_ Marcus Antonius _ **

**_Text me when you land._ **

****

****

**_ GREG—THE INFANT _ **

**_The Netflix password is ‘bridgertonnumber7!’_ **

****

****

**_ Eloise at the Plaza (AKA YOUR FAVORITE SISTER  _ ** **_ 😛 _ ** **_ ) _ **

**_So original_ ** **_🙄_ **

****

****

** COLIN **

**THANK YOU.**


	2. An Origin Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter to hold y'all over as I finish working on the next CSITM update (which will be up sometime in the next day or two)!
> 
> Typos will be fixed later!
> 
> This chapter takes place about a year prior to the events of CSITM.

* * *

_From Eloise Bridgerton’s personal mobile phone…_

** ELOISE **

**Hello Ethan.**

**If that is your real name.**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_Hello?_ **

****

****

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_I’m sorry, but I am supposed to know_ **

**_who this is?_ **

****

****

** ELOISE **

**It’s okay if you don’t**

**You’ll find out who I am soon enough** **😉**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_I…am uncomfortable with this exchange_ **

****

****

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_You are either someone who does know_ **

**_me and is taking the mick out of me_ **

**_or you are a creep who likes to text_ **

**_random people to freak them out._ **

****

****

** ELOISE **

**I’m somewhere in-between**

**Mwahahahahaha!**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_I’m going to block this number._ **

****

****

** ELOISE **

**Wait!**

**No!**

**DON’T.**

** ELOISE **

**Fuck it.**

** ELOISE **

**I’M ONE OF BENEDICT’S SISTERS!**

**I SWIPED THIS NUMBER FROM HIS PHONE WHEN**

**HE WENT TO THE LOO!**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_🤨_ **

****

****

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_You know what?_ **

**_I’ll humor you._ **

****

****

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_Based off of what I know about_ **

**_Ben’s sisters…_ **

**_You aren’t Daphne._ **

****

** ELOISE **

**God no.**

**I find that offensive.**

** ELOISE **

**Not that my sister isnt great.**

**She is. Best of sisters anyone can have.**

**But I am NO Daphne.**

** ELOISE **

**We are very different.**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_Not Daphne then._ **

**_Francesca is the reserved one right?_ **

** ELOISE **

**Yes and No.**

** ELOISE **

**In person, yes.**

**Over text, sometimes.**

**But to be completely honest, she could teach us**

**all a thing or two when it comes to ANYTHING.**

** ELOISE **

**She’s one of those quiet, scary smart people.**

**Always freaked me out a bit.**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_Then not Francesca._ **

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_Which only leaves Hyacinth or Eloise._ **

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_And as much as I’d like to give the benefit_ **

**_of the doubt…Hyacinth wouldn’t swipe_ **

**_Ben’s phone._ **

**_They don’t have that kind of relationship._ **

** ELOISE **

**A valid observation.**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_You’re Eloise._ **

** ELOISE **

**Maybe I am?**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_You are._ **

****

****

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_I just crossed referenced with Ben’s phone._ **

**_You are._ **

****

****

** ELOISE **

**Damn it.**

**You caught me.**

** ELOISE **

**Since we are on the subject—doesn’t he have the**

**worst habit of leaving his phone laying around?!?!?**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_My god—yes! He does!_ **

****

****

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_And then he freaks out when he can’t find it_ **

** ELOISE **

**It’s like “Dude—it’s your fault you**

**misplaced it. Not ours!”**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_Exactly!_ **

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_No joke, he’s misplaced his phone at_ **

**_least three times this evening._ **

** ELOISE **

**Sounds like him.**

**Idiot.**

** ELOISE **

**But an idiot you like right???**

**😉** **😘** **😉** **😘** **😉** **😘** **😉** **😘**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_Perhaps….._ **

** ELOISE **

**Just so you know, Benedict adores you.**

**He really does. He has you as** **‘💕** **Ethan** **💕** ‘

**in his contacts. He doesn’t use emojis for**

**anything. AND HE GAVE YOU DOUBLE HEARTS.**

**If that’s not adoration, then I don’t know what is!**

****

****

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_I know what my contact name is in_ **

**_his phone. I was lying beside him when_ **

**_he did it_ ** **_😉_ **

** ELOISE **

***SCREAMS***

** ELOISE **

**SHUT UP.**

** ELOISE **

**I CANNOT.**

** ELOISE **

**I LOVE YOU.**

** ELOISE **

**FUCK BENEDICT.**

**I’M GOING TO KEEP YOU FOR MYSELF.**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_Sorry. I prefer men._ **

**_And I kind of already like the Bridgerton_ **

**_I snagged._ **

****

****

** ELOISE **

**You, Ethan, are a quiet scoundrel**

**and I love you for it.**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_You, Eloise, are a nosey devil_ **

**_and I love you for it._ **

** ELOISE **

**We are a match made in heaven!**

**Who knew Benedict had taste!**

***chef’s kiss***

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_I am glad I exceed expectations._ **

****

****

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_However I am aware the bar was_ **

**_exceptionally low in comparison to his previous_ **

**_partners_ ** **_😬_ **

****

****

** ELOISE **

**DUDE**

** ELOISE **

**You have NO idea.**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_He told me about the figure skater._ **

**_And the seamstress_ **

**_And the chef_ **

**_And the curator_ **

**_And the cosplayer_ **

**_And the model_ **

**_And the sailor…_ **

**_Need I go on?_ **

****

** ELOISE **

**Then you DO have an idea.**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_Oh yeah._ **

**_I DO._ **

****

****

** ELOISE **

**And yet you stick around?**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_With the bar set so low, I can only_ **

**_win, lol_ **

****

****

** ELOISE **

**Bahahahahah**

** ELOISE **

**Very valid and very true.**

****

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_But in all seriousness I do like your brother_ **

**_a lot. And I do hope we can be friends._ **

****

** ELOISE **

**HOPE WE CAN BE FRIENDS?**

**SIR.**

**WE ARE FRIENDS.**

**WE BECAME FRIENDS THE MOMENT I SENT**

**THAT FIRST TEXT. YOU DID NOT HAVE**

**A CHOICE ON THE MATTER.**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_Oh._ **

****

****

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_……_ **

****

****

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_You’re a Gryffindor, aren’t you?_ **

****

****

** ELOISE **

**SHUT THE FUCK UP.**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_I’m right, aren’t I?_ **

****

** ELOISE **

**MAYBE.**

**AND I KNOW WE ARENT**

**UNIVERSALLY LIKED BECAUSE OF**

**STUPID HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**BUT YES.**

** ELOISE **

**hOw DiD yOu KnOw?**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_By everything in your personality_ ** **_😉_ **

****

****

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_And also the fact Ben’s photo for you in his contacts_ **

**_is when you went to the Wizarding World studio tour_ **

**_and you are wearing a Gryffindor shirt._ **

****

****

** ELOISE **

**That’s the photo he has for me?!**

** ELOISE **

**I LOVE THAT ONE.**

** ELOISE **

**Look at my brother using one**

**of my good photos for his contacts.**

**I knew there was a reason he’s**

**my favorite** **😊**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_Funny thing, he says you’re_ **

**_his favorite too_ **

****

****

** ELOISE **

**AWWWWWWWW**

**Love that idiot.**

** ELOISE **

**Btw…I know you like him a lot**

**I wouldn’t have texted you otherwise <3**

**_ BENEDICT’S NEW BOY TOY _ **

**_Thanks Eloise_ **

**_for reaching out. It means a lot <3_ **

****

**_~*~_ **

****

Laying half upside down on her sofa, a potted plant (a gift from her ever kind and diligent pen pal Phillip) dying on the side table beside her, Eloise renamed her newest contact—

_E.B. ~ SOULMATE & BRO-IN-LAW_

_~*~_

** ELOISE **

**DUDE**

** ELOISE **

**WE’RE INITIAL TWINS**

**_ E.B. ~ SOULMATE & BRO-IN-LAW _ **

**_We should make t-shirts_ **

****

****

** ELOISE **

**YES. ABSOLUTELY.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BEGINNING OF THE LEGENDARY TEXTING BUDDIES!
> 
> BTW, I have all the Bridgertons and their partners sorted into Hogwarts Houses, and I am not going to budge on any of their sorting lol. Let's just say I had a powerpoint party about this specific topic and I am *very* passionate about it. One of the siblings (not gonna say who just yet) will have very Wizarding World names for their siblings on their phone so that's something to look forward to lol. 
> 
> And yes, before anyone asks, Ethan is a Hufflepuff 😂

**Author's Note:**

> Some Notes~
> 
> 1\. This fic won't always be updated, but only sort of when it calls for it!
> 
> 2\. Names! As mentioned before the contact-names will changed based on WHOSE PHONE we are seeing these events through. In this case it was Colin!
> 
> 3\. The title is inspired by ANOTHER Maggie Rogers song (can you tell I'm big fan bahahaha) 'Overnight.' Not the exact lyrics, but inspired by a section.
> 
> 4\. After time and thought I decided to name this series 'Say It', lol. I have a feeling a lot of you who follow 'Couldn't Say It To Myself' already call this universe the 'Say It' universe and I wasn't about to try to get creative and call it something else XD
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Love discussing the fic with readers :D


End file.
